


Lecciones de Español

by Magusami



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Music
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magusami/pseuds/Magusami
Summary: Nunca subestimes a las calladas
Kudos: 3





	Lecciones de Español

LOS VENGADORES (MARVEL AVENGERS ACADEMY, VIDEO GAME) NO ME PERTENECEN, SON RESPONSABILIDAD DE SUS CREADORES Y SUS RESPECTIVOS SOCIOS COMERCIALES, ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA DE FANS PARA FANS; PERO TODOS LOS ERRORES SON MÍOS

REVISEN EL FINAL PARA MAS NOTAS. 

LECCIONES DE ESPAÑOL

Solo faltaban unos minutos, y las clases terminarían, gracias a Odín es viernes, lo que significa fiestas para asistir, tarea por terminar, familiares que visitar, un fin de semana excelente, o eso pensaban todos los asistentes a clase ese día, hasta que la profesora dio un anuncio muy pero muy importante.

Para esta clase se decidido que tres cuartas partes de su calificación serán calificadas con un proyecto grupal, en el se evaluaran su pronunciación, fluidez y seguridad, se espera que hagan un video ya sea monologo, o conversación en español.

Como mencione se calificará su fluidez, pronunciación, se guridad y originalidad, los equipos serán conformados de manera aleatoria para no favorecer a nadie.

Ante eso, se escucharon varios murmullos en desacuerdo, y así comenzó la formación de equipos.

Steve, Sharon y Bruce

Natasha, Carol y Thor

Strange, Rhodes y Peter Quill

Janet, Sam y loki

Y así siguieron hasta que al final Tony Stark quedo emparejado con dos chicas que ni su nombre recordaba.

Sus nombres Eva Y Mila, estudiantes que buscan ser agentes, pero mas del lado técnico, ambas de tez morena, cabello ondulado, y ojos almendrados, la única diferencia, Mila es mas alta que incluso Tony.

Al terminar la clase, Tony se sintió un poco mal porque no le toco trabajar con ninguno de sus amigos, y decidió que lo mejor era hablar con la maestra e intentar cambiar de equipo; esa era su intención hasta que escucho a Sharon hablando de como “Tony va a fallar porque todos saben que sin Janet no puede hacer nada, y como con Steve y Bruce, su pase está asegurado, además de que por fin tendrá la excusa perfecta para salir con Steve”.

En ese momento fue algo personal, dejando a un lado el enamoramiento -léase Tony ama perdida e irrevocablemente a Steve- el que lo crean incapaz de trabajar con alguien mas lo lastima pues siempre lo han subestimado por el legado de su padre.

Así que se dirige hacia sus compañeras y las invita a su torre.

\-------salto de Tiempo-----

Tony-Que proponen, de que quieren que hablemos en el monólogo

Eva- Mila y yo tenemos una idea

Mila- También escuchamos a Sharon, y a decir verdad ella nos ha molestado mucho porque nos cree inferiores.

Eva- sabemos que solo queremos trabajar como apoyo, pero para nosotras es importante, tal vez no estaremos en las primeras líneas de ataque, pero nos aseguraremos de que resistan.

Mila- Nos llaman asistentes glorificadas, y tal vez lo seamos, pero honestamente más de una vez nuestra presencia a sido decisiva, un arma, un movimiento, un apoyo por mínimo que sea puede ser la diferencia.

Tony- Ok, quieren hacer esto a lo grande

Ambas asintieron

Tony- Que es? -inserte sonrisa diabólica-

\-------salto de Tiempo-----

Una semana después…

Sharon y su equipo tuvieron un aceptable en su presentación, a pesar de su practica se notaba la incomodidad de Steve y Bruce casi no participo, Sharon fue decente con su presentación, pero no fue asombroso.

Cada video de equipo fue narrando historias, representando obras teatrales o una conversación de negocios, algunos musicalizados, otros usando imágenes de apoyo.

“The sweets coffe” el equipo de Eva, Mila y Tony presentaron un video musical, Tony tenia un nuevo estilo de cabello, Mila y Eva lucían bronceadas, y así el show empezó. 

Cuando tú prefieres que sea ardiente  
Siempre hay un café caliente  
Que me tenga alborotao  
Pero si mi amor no quieres  
Eres un terrón de nieve  
Como si fuera un helao  
Oe oe oe oaoh  
Que me tienes desvelao  
Oe oe oe oaoh  
Por un café por un helao  
Y no me importa lo que me digan  
Si me critican o me castigan  
Total igual yo soy el gran perjudicao ….

Al final todos ovacionaron, y la profesora otorgo casi la calificación perfecta, (ganaron puntos extra por apoyarse con otros estudiantes del campus).

Mila- ya viste a Sharon

Eva- Parece que esta a punto de asesinar a alguien

Tony- y que lo digas

Y así comparten una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto un cierto capitán, con ayuda de una bella espía logran colar en las cosas de Tony una pequeña nota, quien al verla después de clases y con una sonrisa boba en su cara comienza a preparar un café frio.

GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO, SE AGRADECEN COMENTARIOS

ME INSPIRE EN UNA IMAGEN DE ROBERT DOWNEY JR CON CABELLO LARGO Y UN VIDEO MUSICAL, POR UN CAFÉ, POR UN HELADO, DE SERGIO BLASS, OBVIAMENTE TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN, PERO ESCUCHEN LA CANCIÓN Y MIREN EL VIDEO PARA DARSE UNA IDEA.


End file.
